Flashes
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Drabbles de escenas perdidas y momentos olvidados. Salazar fue más que el fundador descarrilado, Ginny no fue siempre tan valiente, Regulus no siempre fue un Mortífago, James Sirius es más que un bromista nato de vida fácil... Rated T sólo por si acaso.
1. Gruyère: Regulus Black

_N/A: ¡Hola! Les explico rapidito de qué va esto. Son retos; busco tres (o dos, en su defecto) palabras al hazar, y escribo un drabble o viñeta o algo. Apunto dichas palabras, y el tiempo que me llevó pensarlo y escribirlo. ¡A ver qué resulta!_

Tiempo:_ 12 minutos. _

Palabras:_ queso, sofisticado, bofetada _

_**Regulus Black, Narcissa Black. **_

―Pareces un trozo de queso.

En respuesta, Narcissa le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo enojada por las escaleras.

Pero es que era cierto. Sus cabellos eran dorados, recogidos en un peinado sofisticado que llamaba su atención. Su tez pálida parecía confundirse con su vestido de encaje. La tela parecía hecha sobre miles de agujeritos. ¡Como el queso! Amarillo y con agujeros. ¿Gruyère, quizás?

Oh, sí, al pequeño Regulus le encantaba el gruyère.

_Besos, Steph. _


	2. Espera: Ginny Weasley

_N/A: Hi. Espero que les siga gustando. Esta vez le toca a Ginny, en su sexto año en Hogwarts. A ver qué les parece a ustedes… __Dedicado a Elenmire Ciryatan, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!_

_Palabras: Pesadilla, ingenua, luna. _

_Tiempo: 7 min. _

Día a día, noche a noche, las pesadillas se volvían cada vez más reales. Era como si el fantasma de Tom le perseguía y le susurraba con voz seductora todos sus temores. Y Ginny se despertaba, entre lágrimas y sudor y miedo y desesperación, y se resistía al impulso –absurdo- de salir tras Ron, Harry y Hermione. Y deseaba con desesperación volver a ser una pequeña niña ingenua que no entendiese las tragedias de la guerra, y que su mayor miedo fuese no encontrar su unicornio de peluche.

Suspiraba silenciosamente y dirigía la vista a la luna, pálida y amarillenta. Y increíblemente lograba sentirse menos sola y desesperada. ¿Estarían sus amigos y su familia mirándola también, desde la madriguera o de vaya-uno-saber-dónde?

_Besos, Steph._


	3. Capricho: Salazar Slytherin

N/A: Hello again. Aquí tienen, uno de mis favoritos. ¡Espero que les guste…!

Palabras: _testarudo, rumor, majestuoso_

_Tiempo: 16 min. (¡Aún me pregunto por qué demoré _tanto_!)_

Siempre había sido el más astuto. Quizás Rowena tuviese más conocimientos, probablemente Godric fuese mucho más valiente, y Helga mucha mejor persona. No lo dudaba, pero él seguía siendo el más listo. Y sabía que esta vez tenía razón. _Los sangre sucias no merecían entrar al castillo. _

Pero Godric era muy testarudo, y tenía esa asquerosa capacidad para convencer a los demás. Así que ahora los tenía a todos en contra. Está bien, no hay problema. Ya se las arreglaría él para hacer algo a espaldas de sus amigos. Algo grande, majestuoso, brillante, ―y sobre todo―digno de él. Algo que los asuste lo suficiente como para que vuelvan a dirigirle la palabra sin tanto disgusto. Él mismo dejó correr el rumor entre ellos.

_ La Cámara de los Secretos. Y el monstruo que lleva dentro. _


	4. Prohibido: James S Potter, Rose Weasley

N/A: Este fue de los que más me costó la idea (por eso demoré tanto), pero es el que más me gusta. **Advertencia: ****incesto****.**

_Palabras: despójate, envidiable, poderosa. _

_Tiempo: 14 min._

Te miro, y me miras. Todo parece reducirse a eso, nosotros, y las voces de resto de nuestra familia se desvanecen. Nadie parece notarlo, solo Lily, quizás, y ella es de lo más discreta.

Es incómodo tenerte a tan solo unos metros –al otro lado de la cocina de mi madre- y no poder besarte, tocarte, tenerte. Es envidiable la manera en que simulas no desearme.

_ Despójate de toda esa ropa que no me deja verte_, te diría. Pero no puedo, porque Ron está ahí y Harry está ahí. Y somos primos. Asquerosamente primos.

Tú pareces encenderte y brillar en fuego. Duele, arde, quemas.

Entonces, súbitamente, tu mirada avergonzada y de resistencia se vuelve poderosa, y dejas de sonrojarte. Porque ya no resistes, no resistimos, así que te levantas discretamente –no sin antes rozar mi brazo con tus dedos-.

Yo te sigo unos segundos después. Y es mi habitación, y se transforma en tuya, nuestra.

Son lenguas, saliva y manos y besos. Y primos, ¡por Merlín!


	5. Sonrisa: Neville Longbottom

_N/A: Aquí les traigo otro, que no me ha gustado tanto, pero en fin… _

_Palabras: burbuja, tropical, selva _

_Tiempo: 5 min. _

Por momentos, tenía la impresión de tener que atravesar toda una selva de recuerdos –crucios, y Alices, y gritos, varitas, y más Franks- antes de entrar a San Mungo.

Otras, se encerraba en una burbuja invisible, y nadie lograba sacarlo de allí: ni los comentarios de su abuela, ni las sonrisas de las curadoras, ni las preguntas simpáticas de otros pacientes. Nadie.

Pero todo se transformaba en una playa tropical, linda y soleada y perfecta, cada vez que su madre le sonreía.

¡Cómo desearía Neville que su mamá siempre sonriera!

_Besos, Steph._


	6. Pintura: Ron Weasley

N/A: Vale, que este también me encanta. Muchas gracias por leerlo.

_Palabras: Piel, duquesa, peras. _

_Tiempo: 12 min. _

_**Ron Weasley**_

Después de acostar a su niña, fue directo a la cocina a por un plato de sopa de cebolla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse en el pasillo, frente a la habitación matrimonial, donde Hermione ya se encontraba acostada entre las mantas. Leía un libro enorme –y por lo visto interesantísimo, porque no desviaba la vista-, comía un pastel de frambuesas y acariciaba su vientre con ternura, todo a la misma vez.

Y puede que Ron Weasley no supiese mucho de arte, pero estaba seguro que si de él dependía, Hermione hubiese sido la protagonista de una pintura valiosísima. Una de esas en los que una duquesa hermosa, de piel pálida, vestida con una túnica de gala majestuosa, se deleitaba comiendo peras, quizás, o manzanas, rodeada de muebles costosos.

Hermione tendría los cabellos enmarañados y un simple camisón blanco, y la cama no era esplendorosa, pero para él la imagen no podía ser más perfecta.

Y entró silenciosamente a la habitación y la besó tiernamente.

―¿Ya comiste? ―preguntó confundida, con una sonrisa.

―Ya no tengo hambre―declaró, riendo.

Y la besó con pasión.

_Besos, Steph. _


	7. Rayuela: Severus Snape

N/A: Pensé que _Flashes_ ya estaba terminado, pero me ha asaltado la inspiración y he cambiado de opinión. Espero que la idea no les disguste...

* * *

Palabras: Cielo, agonía, saltando.

Tiempo: 16 minutos.

_**Severus Snape**_

_Tu turno, Lily,_ murmura él. Están sobre la vereda, saltando entre los inciertos trazos de tiza. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro._

Y allí, solos ellos dos, no hay nada que importe. Ni los gritos enfadados de Tuney, o las cartas de Hogwarts que aún no llegan. Ni los llantos ahogados de Eileen al otro de la puerta en las noches, o la figura tambaleante de Tobias que tanto le atemoriza.

Sólo el color rojo de su pelo que flota en la brisa y la mueca de Sev que no deja de ser una sonrisa. Y son felices, allí, mientras saltan. _Cinco, seis, siete, ocho y nueve._

Nada importa más que llegar hasta el _Cielo_, entonces.

Y ese treinta y uno de octubre tan funeste, entre toda la agonía, a Severus se le antoja que al menos ella lo ha logrado.

* * *

N/A: Beso, Steph.


	8. Culpa: Draco Malfoy

_Palabras: Culpa, pluma, llamas _

_Tiempo: 7 minutos. _

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Cuando la varita apunta su antebrazo izquierdo, siente un cosquilleo de emoción contenida. Como si una pluma ―suave y sedosa, pero negra, siniestra y ansiada― lo acariciase con cuanto la fría voz murmura en hechizo, Draco tiene la impresión de que unas llamas invisibles ―pero no por eso menos reales― se deslizaban sobre su piel blanquecina dibujando la diabólica figura. Y dolía, quemaba, y volvía a doler.

Quizás sí sintiese algo de culpa en un rincón de su alma después de todo, pero el ardor era lo suficientemente intenso como para ocultarla. Y Lord Voldemort lo sabía.

* * *

N/A: Ya lo saben, culpen a la Inspiración. Es ella la que me hace escribir .Beso, Steph.


	9. Lealtad: Hermione Granger

Palabras: Pinos, concepto, invento.

Tiempo: 13 minutos.

_**Hermione Granger**_

Llevaba minutos gritando su nombre entre los pinos, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella. Habían discutido muchas veces qué hacer con Harry, con los Horrocruxes, con la Guerra. Sin embargo, siempre habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían abandonarlo. Pero ahora todo parecía un vil invento, un simple engaño. Una mentira. Ron había finalmente destruido el concepto que los había mantenido unidos tantos años: lealtad.

_Ron se ha ido.

* * *

N/A: Sí, otro drabble más. Yo tampoco sé qué habéis hecho para merecer esto._


	10. Solución: Remus Lupin

Palabras: Cajón, camisa, bebé.  
Tiempo: 18 minutos.

_**Remus Lupin**_

La casa de sus padres le traía muchos recuerdos ―la muerte de su madre, la noche en que lo mordieron, los interminables días después de ese treinta y uno de octubre―, por eso siempre había preferido evitarla. Pero, en estos momentos, la realidad era mucho más desoladora que el pasado.

Ahora, nada dolía más que despertarse solo por las noches, tras alguna pesadilla especialmente real, con la camisa ensopada en sudor. Y, entonces, la única solución parecía ser abrir el cajón de la antigua mesita de luz y mirar fijamente la hermosa fotografía. Tonks, sonriente, acariciando su vientre.

Y en esos momentos vacilaba, dudaba. Se arrepentía de haberlos dejado, a ella y al bebé.

Pero luego, cruelmente, el amberino halo de la luna le recordaba que era la única solución.

* * *

N/A: ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te parece hasta ahora?


End file.
